


Je Ne Suis Pas Votre Cendrillon

by Son_AviAgreste



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_AviAgreste/pseuds/Son_AviAgreste
Summary: ¿Quién es el verdadero villano de esta historia?Sasuke debe de aprender que en realidad la vida no es un cuento de hadas y peor aun cuando es un príncipe omega en una sociedad alfachista.Un hermano muerto, un extraño mago del bosque, un príncipe hiperactivo, un salvador de actitud explosiva, un prometido con los hilos sueltos, una madre manipuladora, un padre calculador y muchas personas entrometidos.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	Je Ne Suis Pas Votre Cendrillon

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Si a cualquiera en aquel reino le pidieran que describiera en pocas palabras al príncipe Sasuke Uchiha, sin duda HERMOSO seria lo primero que se diría. Otros lo describirían mas como UN BUEN PARTIDO o uno DE LOS MEJORES PRINCIPES QUE HA TENIDO ESTE REINO, incluso han llegado a decir que este es "PERFECTO", sin embargo, la realidad es que la gente pueblerina no cree eso.

¡Claro! exceptuando lo de "hermoso", las personas piensan mas de el como alguien "arrogante, malcriado, estúpido y una deshonra para la familia real".

Pero no se deberían dejar llevar. En realidad Sasuke Uchiha no es ningún malcriado, es una persona muy honesta y caritativa; arrogante, si lo era, para quien amenazara su orgullo o sus decisiones y sus sentimientos se los tiene buen guardados; estúpido, ¡para nada! era exactamente lo contrario, pero bueno, que se podría pensar de un omega; y por ultimo una deshonra, eso no lo iba a negar, era una total deshonra para su familia, para la sociedad, para el reino Susanno y para su futuro esposo, o bueno, eso era lo que escuchaba de sus padres.

y ¿a que va todo esto? se estarán preguntando. Pues para responder a esto primero hay que responder otras preguntas ¿desde cuando? y ¿por que?

Punto numero uno. Si bien es muy sabido que la sociedad se divide en tres jerarquías además del sexo impuesto por nacimiento. Los Alfas: quienes eran los que se encontraban en la cima de la jerarquía y quienes se estipula, son los únicos que, nacidos en la realeza, pueden ascender al trono, al igual que los omegas estos poseen un celo, olor y la habilidad de percibir olores que los caracterizan como si de una identidad personal se tratase; los Betas: quienes conforman la mayoría de la población mundial, no poseen olor característico ni la habilidad de percibirlos; y al final de todo están los Omegas; son los últimos de esta jerarquía y por ende lo peor. Poseen olor y un celo, sin embargo, solo pueden emparejarse y tener hijos con un alfa (ya sea hombre o mujer). 

En la plebe era muy poco común que una familia aceptara un/una hijo/hija omega, ya que, normalmente cuando nacía un alfa era felicidad, cuando nacía una beta era bueno y, cuando nacía un omega era un buen negocio, estos eran vendidos por una buena suma de piezas de plata, cambiados por alimento o animales de crianza como vacas, caballos y borregos o en otros casos eran obligados a casarse con otro alfa por conveniencia.

Ahora, para la realeza esta situación era mucho peor. La familia Uchiha se caracteriza por siempre engendrar descendientes alfas y estos eran casados con omegas (o en casos muy extraños betas) de otros reinos. pero para Sasuke su situación era muy obvia, el primer Uchiha omega, una total deshonra.

Vomo segundo problema en la vida de Sasuke se encontraba su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha, el orgullo de sus padres. 

La relación con su hermano no era muy buena pues esta consistía en un intercambio de palabras de vez en cuando, simples miradas y uno que otro saludo o despedida, sin contar que a pesar de eso Itachi era muy sobreprotector con su hermanito, aunque este no estuviera enterado. Itachi añoraba ser rey pues estaba decidido a, una vez que llegara al trono uno de sus principales objetivos seria que el trato a los omegas en el reino fuera diferente y mejorara. O bueno, así era hasta el día en que le conto sobre su plan a su madre y su padre, estos no reaccionaron de la mejor manera y gracias a aquella discusión dentro de una sala de juntas con tres individuos reales, dentro uno de ellos ya había tomado una decisión, un poco drástica pero todo fuera por Su reino.

Días después se anuncio la muerte del príncipe heredero Itachi Uchiha, quien había sido emboscado y apuñalado por bandidos a mitad del camino hacia su recorrido a un reino vecino con fines comerciales.

Ese día Sasuke lloro como nunca lo había hecho en años pues, a pesar de casi no congeniara con el y que sus padres siempre los compararan Itachi seguía siendo su hermano y la única persona que no parecía juzgarlo o despreciarlo.

Y así es como la responsabilidad recae sobre Sasuke. Presionado por sus padres, y queriendo buscar su aprobación, acepta casarse. Tal vez ya era hora de tomar mas enserio sus responsabilidades; tal vez ya era hora de dejar de esperar cosas que nunca pasaran; tal vez ya era hora de dejar de imaginar cuentos de hadas donde su príncipe azul venia y lo rescataba de su prisión, le daba un beso de amor y lo sacaba a bailar toda la noche.

Que mas daba su miserable vida si solo seria utilizado como un objeto de conveniencia para sus padres y su futuro alfa, como un simple intercambio con un total desconocido que tendría control sobre el solo para obtener poder.

"No se podría poner peor" era lo que pensaba Sasuke en sus peores momentos "quizás la cosas mejoren, aunque sea un poco". Ojala supiera como parar el desprecio omega.

Y en este punto de la narración es donde volvemos al inicio, ¿a que va todo esto?, pues nadie conoce en verdad por lo que tiene que vivir día a día Sasuke Uchiha, lo que vive un omega.

¡Ah! pero este no es cualquier historia de hadas, el verdadero misterio por desentrañar aquí es ¿Quién es el verdadero villano?


End file.
